Selma
Selma is a character in Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden. She appears to be mostly human but has a small horn on her forehead above her left eyebrow. Her dark hair covers the forehead's right side, so it is unknown if she has a horn on that side as well. Her default weapon is the Ancient Pistol. She will join the player's team after encountering her at The High Road - a location on the map northeast of Hammon's Cabin. Selma is part of Hammon's expedition crew headed north to investigate a crashed ship that Hammon believes was sent from Eden. Just before a Ghoul ambush, she and other members of her group were hearing strange voices. After the attack, Selma discovers she is somehow paralyzed and blinded. Selma chooses to stay behind and let the effects wear off while Hammond moved on further north. Her plan was to catch up after she was better. As she is getting ready to leave, Bormin and Dux run into her near her campfire in the woods. After learning that the two were also looking for Hammon, she offers to join them. Bormin and Dux are still skeptical about the existence of Eden, but Selma figures if Hammon says it exists, then it must exist. Mutations *'Joker' - Minor - Draw enemy attention to yourself for 1 turn - 1 kill to recharge **''You have always known how to really annoy anything, living (or sort of living). This time you bring this 'skill' into the battlefield. You are now able to gather all nearby enemy attention to you in order to draw their attacks away from your crew-mates. '' *'Super Tendons' - Passive - Reach high places by simply moving or sprinting in combat **''Your leg tendons have become mutated, making them thicker and stronger. You are now able to move or sprint to high places freely and without the use of a ladder. '' *'Tree Hugger' - Major - Area effect. Disables enemy movement for 1 turn. 2 kills to recharge. (Note: The in-game description is inaccurate. Tree Hugger disables enemy movement for 2 turns.) **''Records say that some Ancients would talk to their pet plants, the plants then would react to the sound of their master's voice. Somehow you are now able to do the same, except with trees which can be commanded to bind enemies with their twisted roots. '' *'Contortionist' - Passive - Low-cover works the same as high-cover **''You are able to compress your body enough so that you can fit through the tightest of spaces, this results in any Low-Cover giving you a full High-Cover bonus. '' *'Run 'N' Gun' - Minor - Enables and action after sprinting - 2 kills to recharge **''After using your second Action Point, your body can trigger a burst of reserve stamina, which allows you to perform an action afterwards. Useful for reaching enemies who are faraway from the crew. Note: This must be activated before you have spent both Action Points. '' *'Frog Legs' - Major - Jump to any location within range - 3 kills to recharge **''With your powerful, frog-like leg muscles you can perform super-mutant leaps to cover great distances. Useful if you are cornered by your enemies! '' *'Alpinist' - Passive - 50% Critical Chance when shooting from high ground **''You have absolutely no fear of heights and can balance anywhere with ease making you a perfect 'Mountain Monkey' who gets 50% critical hit chance when firing at a target below. '' *'Twitch Shot' - Minor - Fire 2 using only 1 AP. 25% loss to accuracy. 3 kills to recharge **''A twitchy triggerfinger is not generally a good thing, however in this case it gives you the ability to rapidly fire two shots from your weapon (providing you have enough ammo), this has a negative effect on accuracy but can also double the damage given. '' Stats Increased health points and throwing range Gallery Selma - ingame screenshot.png Category:Characters Category:Playable characters